


Peculiar Methods

by RosieRivendell



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieRivendell/pseuds/RosieRivendell
Summary: Kylo Ren has accepted his fate as an eternal virgin, but an accidental dip into General Hux's mind finds himself with the possibility of changing this. As long as his body cooperates, that is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Virgin Kylo is my favourite. Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think in the comments - feedback is always welcome!
> 
> Warnings: a generous amount of swearing, mentions of prostitution, and mentions of negative self-image.
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://rosierivendell.tumblr.com/)

Kylo has a peculiar method of getting himself off. Unlike the traditional manner of taking oneself in hand, he prefers to lay naked belly down on his bed, and rut against a pillow between his legs.  He’s always done it this way, he’s not sure if he could even get himself off the ‘normal’ way. He’s tried it before, using his hand, but it just felt strange and not very arousing, and he’d managed to make himself soft in the process. He’d not tried it again since. It used to bother him a little, when he was younger and hyperaware of everything that made him different to his peers. He used to worry that maybe if someone did ever want to be intimate with him, he mightn’t be able to get off without rubbing himself on the bed. But it doesn’t bother him anymore, he’s resigned himself to the fact that he really might live without ever feeling the touch of another person.

 

It feels amazing though, rubbing himself desperately on the bed. Especially after a day of training, and orders from the Supreme Leader, and Hux sneering at him from across the bridge. It’s one of the few luxuries he allows himself.

 

It never takes him very long to come, neck aching with his head twisted to the side, mouth open and drooling saliva onto the sheet beneath him, and his hips canting desperately into the pillow. He’s thankful his bed frame is steel and not wooden like his one back when he went by the name of Ben Solo. The bed used to creak beneath him at every tentative thrust and he would have to listen out to whether someone was coming down the hallway.

 

Not now though. The bed is solid and silent beneath him, and even if it did creak, the walls of his quarters are soundproof. Good thing too, because when he comes he is noisy, whimpering and keening in a pool of his own come.

 

He is pleased for the cleaning droids who do the laundry, not programmed to notice that Kylo needs to have his pillowcases changed everyday.

 

He’s started only recently to like the feeling of spreading his legs a bit wider, to spread his cheeks, and reach behind himself to rub at his arsehole. He’s never tried to actually press a finger inside, but the feel of the tease of his pointer finger at his entrance is pretty fucking great. It’s not even the actual sensation that feels good, but the idea that it’s what you do with your partner, it’s what men who are intimate do to each other. Obviously, Kylo is still a beginner, and his prospects of having someone else involved in his sexual activity are almost non-existent.

 

He’s been tempted on a mission to one of the more backwater planet to exchange his credits for a rut inside a whore, but the prospect that the other may be unwilling is not particularly thrilling. He’s never seen any of his Knights maskless, and the thought of fraternising in _that way_ with them is perverse. They’re not friends, he wouldn’t even consider them colleagues – they kill together, nothing very stirring about that. Then who else? Hux is attractive, he supposes, if he didn’t despise Kylo with every fibre of his being. Kylo couldn’t think of anyone less likely to want to lay with him. He couldn’t imagine Hux showing affection, or even lowering himself to the basest desires of sex.

 

Of course, Hux probably wouldn’t find him in the least bit attractive. He’d walked in on him maskless once, when Kylo had been meeting with the Supreme Leader. Hux’s surprise at his appearance had been evident in his face, and it had reminded Kylo why he wore the mask. Kylo had always been embarrassed by his face, even when he had called himself Ben Solo. The other padawans used to jeer him for his big nose and big ears. But that wasn’t all – a weak chin disproportioned by thick lips, skin splattered in dark black moles, and narrow eyes.

He used to hate his face, constantly. Cry to his mother why she made him like this. But Snoke had taught him to let go of such frivolous things. Only that occasion with Hux had reminded him of it, brought it all flooding back. He remembers himself blushing and turning away to hide his face from Hux’s scrutiny.

 

Hux could never want him.

 

**

 

General Hux is not typically good looking, yet he has many admirers of all genders. It’s a combination of many things which make him so appealing; his immaculate eye-catching hair, the crisp, cold intonation of his haughty voice, that slim waist beneath well-cut uniform, and his constant projection of utmost power and control.

 

It is the later which is most intoxicating. He is a man totally in control, marked by the confidence in his decisions, decisions which are backed by the knowledge from a lifetime of experience as an officer. As son of the esteemed Commandant Brendol Hux, his whole life has been shaped to fit the mould of the perfect First Order officer. His wisdom inspires utmost loyalty within the ranks.

 

At least, that’s how he appears on the surface.

 

Inside, in private, Hux is much more complex.

 

Hux has a weakness. And that weakness is Kylo Ren.

 

Brainless, conceited, moody, erratic, Hux could forever list Ren’s flaws, however--

 

He can’t deny his attraction to him.

 

He hates himself for it, but when he first saw Ren’s strange, disproportionate face, he couldn’t help but desire him. The feeling had persisted, despite Hux’s best efforts to dissuade himself.

 

For despite his flaws, Ren is also powerful, strong and intense. And physically, Hux can’t help but admire his broad shoulders and strong arms, especially when he himself is so slender. Hux even admires Ren’s force powers, though he doesn’t fully understand them himself.

 

Hux hides his desire for Ren beneath cruel words, and by generally avoiding Ren as much as possible. He still isn’t sure as to the breadth of Ren’s mind-reading abilities, but assumes that so far his secret is safe.

 

Only recently has Ren’s face come to mind when Hux is methodically stroking himself off in his shower. Masturbating is normally a process Hux undertakes without much thought or effort; it’s something that must be done for optimal functioning, but there’s never any _finesse_ behind the action. Not until Hux’s mind had conjured the image of Ren, on his knees, sucking him off with those plush lips, Hux’s hand in his thick, dark, hair, pushing him down… Hux comes with a moan, bracing himself against the wall of the shower with his forearm, before going limp against the wall. The cold of the tiles against his chest is piercing, and it brings Hux to his senses.

 

What has he done? What the fuck was he thinking? Ren’s a fucking mind-reader – he’ll have to take extra care when he is next in Ren’s presence to keep his sick fantasy to himself, he thinks, as he rinses his come from the tiles.

 

His worry over Ren finding his secret doesn’t seem to discourage his subconscious. Next time he is tugging away at himself, visions of thick dark hair, and a deep, breathy moan ring in his mind, and he comes suddenly. The same shame fills him afterwards.

 

Fuck this. Fuck Ren.

 

**

 

Kylo reports to the bridge at the beginning of alpha shift. Hux is already there in his pristine uniform, tapping away on his datapad, consulting with his officers, and stiffly ignores him when he sweeps onto the bridge.

 

‘Sir, you requested an update on the Stormtrooper birth prevention program.’ A female officer reports to Hux.

 

‘Indeed.’ Hux responds, hardly raising a glance from his datapad.

 

‘The birth prevention injections have had a 100% success rate, although the hormone repressors have not been as successful in tamping the proclivities of the ‘troopers. The medical research team is trialling new methods to increase their effectiveness.’

 

‘Understood, Lieutenant. Send me through the full report promptly.’

 

‘Yes Sir,’ responds the lieutenant, moving back to her monitor to tap away at the keyboard.

 

‘General Hux,’ Kylo grounds out through his vocoder, forcing Hux to acknowledge him.

 

‘Ren,’ Hux says shortly.

 

‘I--’ Ren can’t help himself. ‘Hormone repressors? Is that really an essential use of Order credits?’

 

Hux rounds on Kylo, sensing his consternation at the previous topic of conversation. ‘I know it may not seem like it to you, Ren, but the First Order is a finely tuned machine. Frivolous things such as sex have no place. Mere distractions.’ So Kylo was correct in his estimation of Hux’s view on sex.

 

Hux turns away. ‘I imagine you and your _Knights,_ ’ he spits out the word, ‘take care of those things between yourselves.’

 

Hux’s comments are a little too close for comfort, and Kylo decides to set him straight. He steps close, into Hux’s personal space, pressing his helmet near to Hux’s face intending to menace and terrify him, although it’s never had the effect on the General it does on the other officers. Especially now Hux is familiar with the face behind the mask, and has seen him for the ugly, awkward man he is.

 

‘Do not disrespect me or my Knights ever again, General. You will regret it.’ Even the menacing voice does little more than make Hux sneer at him.

 

As he steps even closer, his mind-reading abilities increase, as normal. Skin to skin contact always yields the best force-reading. Kylo can’t remember the last time he touched someone else’s skin.

 

Hux’s mind has always been off limits to Kylo, not a blank slate, or a sealed crypt, but more like a whirlpool of thoughts and memories, none of which can be isolated and read. Kylo admires the General’s strength of mind, it is a deliberate venture on Hux’s behalf to keep Kylo out of his head. Kylo could break it, if he wished, but Kylo does hold some respect for his co-commander.

 

But today, it’s different.

 

Hux seems insistent on protecting one specific memory, and in his insistence, he is inadvertently focusing on it, pressing it to the forefront of his mind. It seems almost a clumsy manoeuvre for someone normally so effective at defending his thoughts. Hux must be distracted by something… Kylo barely needs to skim the surface to see it.

 

All of a sudden, he is thrust into Hux’s memory, and is looking down at himself from Hux’s sitting perspective. Kylo is unmasked, still clothed in his thick black robes, but Hux is well and truly naked, although from his view from Hux’s mind, all he can see is his torso, a soft, slightly rounded stomach, a light trail of ginger hair, down to two long, pale thighs.

 

But Hux’s naked form is not the most shocking thing in this memory, no. It’s that Kylo is kneeling between those slender thighs, with Hux’s cock in his mouth.

 

Kylo pulls out of Hux’s head instantly, with a raspy gasp through his vocoder. The General’s face is red, and his expression is furious. He wouldn’t have felt Kylo’s intrusion into his mind, but Kylo’s reaction would have said it all.

 

‘Get out of my sight, Ren.’ Hux’s voice is low, as to not call the other officers present on the bridge’s attention to the exchange. ‘Get. Out.’ He is seething, the anger radiating off him.

 

Kylo flees from the bridge with as much dignity as he can muster, back to his own quarters, thankful for his mask hiding his flush. He rips it off as soon as he is in the safety of his own quarters, feeling abruptly very hot. He sits on the edge of his bed, feeling dizzy.

 

What the fuck was that?

 

Kylo had obviously never been in that situation, so was it, what, a fantasy?

 

Hux has a fantasy of Kylo sucking his cock.

 

Oh god.

 

Kylo promptly pulls his cowl off from his shoulders, and his tunic and sleeves, to try and alleviate his sudden profuse sweating. The prospect-- He’d never imagined that _Hux,_ of all people would want-- He _refuses_ to be turned on by Hux’s memory, of his mouth swallowing Hux’s glistening pink cock, Hux’s thighs trembling as he pushes his cock further down Ren’s throat with a strong hand in his dark hair…

 

With a growl, he pushes himself onto his stomach, shoves his pillow between his legs, and starts thrusting desperately. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._ He comes, still with his trousers up, making a mess on the dark fabric, and the image of Hux’s cock in his head.

 

**

 

The next cycle, Kylo has a message from Hux blinking angrily on his comm. Hux _never_ pages him, never communicates with him unless totally necessary.

 

Kylo is sullen to have been summoned to Hux’s office, like one of Hux’s inferior officers, but he can understand Hux’s anger at him. He betrayed Hux’s confidence by dipping into that memory, even if it was flitting tantalisingly at the front of Hux’s mind.

 

He is also very much intrigued at how the uptight and upstanding Hux will attempt to salvage his dignity.

 

He doesn’t bother knocking, overriding the lock system with a discrete wave of his hand over the console. Hux is sitting at his desk, and looks up when Kylo enters, but doesn’t rise. Kylo crosses the room to stand in front of Hux’s desk. Kylo colours beneath his mask at the realisation that Hux is sitting in _the chair_ where the fantasy had taken place.

 

‘General.’

 

‘Ren.’

 

Kylo sees a flush start to form on Hux’s neck, creeping upwards from the stiff black collar of his uniform. He finally rises, and comes to stand in front of Kylo, though still a safe distance away. There really isn’t much difference in height between the two men, Kylo must be only inches taller, yet his overall bulk makes him seem much larger than the General.

 

Hux takes a deep breath. ‘I wanted to apologise for yesterday, on the bridge.’

 

Fuck. Well that was the last thing Kylo expected.

 

‘It was incredibly unprofessional of me to ever entertain such thoughts. It was a lapse in judgement, and I assure you, it will not happen again.’

 

Kylo is stunned. Truly stunned. He came here expecting to be raged at, and instead, he got this.

 

‘I-- I accept your apology General.’ The gravelly voice disguises his shock.

 

‘Thank you, Ren. We need not discuss it again.’ Hux goes to return to his seat behind the desk.

 

This whole communication seems strangely refined, considering they’re normally at each other’s throats. Kylo is almost disappointed, he wanted to see the General’s anger boil, and his resolute apology leaves no room to goad more information about the fantasy. He can’t bring himself to leave if this may be the last opportunity to speak of it.

 

He presses at the catches on his mask and rips it off, feels the need to let Hux see his face again, remind him that he’s human, with needs and desires, although the words he wants to say can’t seem to form; _I want what you want_ _Hux, what you saw, I liked it._ The dark lens of his mask also dulls colour, and Kylo wants nothing more than to see Hux in full right now.

Hux’s eyelids flutter at the revealing of Kylo’s face, the only acknowledgement of surprise at Kylo’s actions. Kylo grips his mask tight between his gloved hands, and tries to resist the temptation to smooth his unruly hair.

 

‘I should apologise too, General,’ his voice sounds almost foreign without the distortion of the mask, he hears himself without it so rarely. ‘I should not have pried into your mind. It was not my intention to betray your confidence in such a manner.’

 

Hux gives him a very long look, and something akin to suspicion crosses his face.

 

‘Apology accepted, Ren. Now if you’ll excuse me--’

 

‘Wait, Hux. I--’

 

‘Yes, Ren?’ Hux has sat back down now, examining his datapad intently. Almost too intently, as though forcing himself not too look at Ren.

 

‘I-- I would not be opposed to- uh, that, if that’s what you. Desire.’ He feels himself blushing furiously.

 

Hux looks up from his datapad, eyes wide, and mouth agape, at Kylo’s suggestion. ‘Ren, you--’

 

He is interrupted by a sharp knock the door, then a voice over the room’s comm system. Captain Phasma. ‘Sir. Two Resistance fighter jets spotted nearing the eastern quadrant at T-minus 4 clicks. Your presence is requested on the bridge.’

 

Kylo shoves his mask back on, as Hux hastily rises from his seat, and grabs his greatcoat.

 

‘We’ll continue this later,’ he says to Ren as he strides from the room.

 

**

 

Later is much sooner than Kylo expected, and it’s much less talking than Hux had implied. An uncomfortable meeting with the superior officers, Hux had spoken at length, and Kylo said nothing. The latest Resistance fighter attacks had done pitiful damage to the _Finaliser,_ but their knowledge of their ships position was the issue. Was it merely coincidence, or were the ships a scouting mission? Hux’s view seemed to be the latter.

 

Kylo really couldn’t care less, having other important issues weighing on his mind. Like since when were Hux’s eyes so transparent and green? And what would Hux’s hair feel like without all the product slicking it down? He wants to rip off his mask, to be able to study Hux without the dark tinge of his visor impeding his sight.

 

At the end of the meeting, Kylo lingers awkwardly while the other officers slowly file out. As soon as the last officer bids farewell, Hux has clicked the electronic lock on the door, and come over to Kylo, who is leaning against the table trying to appear unaffected.

 

‘Take off the mask.’ Hux’s voice is clear and commanding.

 

The latches hiss as Kylo releases them, and pulls off the mask, placing it on the table next to him, trying not to let Hux see his hands shake. Hux comes a little closer, and gives Kylo a long look over, from his hair down to his boots, a look which makes Kylo go warm.

 

Hux steps closer, then closer again, until he’s right there in front of Kylo, and Kylo can finally see those clear green eyes up close and unobstructed. Slowly, Hux removes his gloves, one after the other, and places them on the table next to Kylo’s mask. Kylo thinks it’s one the most erotic things he’s ever seen, more than the fantasy, because this is real.

 

‘You would not be opposed to--? What was it you were going to say, Ren, in my office, before we were interrupted?’ Hux’s voice is even, but Ren can sense that he is teasing, in as much as Hux can tease.

 

The closeness of Hux’s body makes Kylo feel as though his brain is short-circuiting, and he can’t think of a retort to Hux’s provocation. He can’t think of anything to say, in fact.

 

Hux moves his head closer to Kylo to whispers conspiringly in his ear, ‘I won’t touch you until you ask for it, Ren.’ His hot breath on Kylo’s cheek is almost too much, but Ren manages to speak finally.

 

‘Do it, Hux, for fuck sake.’ Kylo tries to make it sound like an order, but it comes out more as a plea.

 

Hux nips at Kylo’s earlobe in response, forcing a gasp from Kylo’s lips.

 

Hux has unzipped and shoved his hand down Kylo’s trousers before he even has time to think. Kylo’s already half-hard when Hux first touches him, but Hux seems to find no inhibition in this, and soon Kylo is fully erect in Hux’s smooth hands.

 

Kylo’s brain has overloaded, his knees feel like they will give way at any moment, and he can’t respond to Hux’s stroking anymore than a strangled _‘Hux, fuck, Hux’,_ fingers scraping frantically down Hux’s narrow shoulders and biceps. Hux has his face buried in Kylo’s neck, and he can’t see Kylo’s red face and desperate expression as he paws at Hux’s shoulders.

 

He can’t believe he ever thought he would have problems with someone getting him off the ‘normal’ way. Hux’s bare fingers gripped around his cock feels fucking fantastic, but it’s too much, too quick, Kylo isn’t even used to someone touching him _anywhere_ let alone stroking his cock. He tries to grab Hux’s slim wrist to pull him off, stuttering ‘Hux _please,_ wait, stop--!’

 

Hux does not look amused when he leans back to look at Kylo. ‘What the fuck is wrong with you Ren?’

 

At least Hux has removed his hand from Kylo’s pants, who was in all honesty so fucking close to coming all over his hand.

 

Kylo is breathing heavily, chest rising and falling with every gasp, still trembling, and struggling to form coherent words.

 

‘Hux-- I haven’t… I’m just not used to…’. How can he say it without sounding miserable and pathetic? _No one has ever found me in the slightest bit attractive_.

 

Hux has gone very still. Kylo feels like he just wants to die right there, in this conference room with his trousers open, and his cock sticking out.

 

‘No one has ever-- I mean, I’ve just never had the opportunity to…’ Even trying to justify it, he sounds pitiful.

 

‘What the fuck Ren.’ Hux’s words are daggers through Kylo’s chest. He turns his face away from Hux’s unreadable stare. He pushes his cock back in his trousers with some difficulty and goes shake off Hux’s embrace and retreat to somewhere he can let the rejection wash through him, but Hux tightens his grasp on Kylo’s hip.

 

‘Ren-- fuck, I didn’t mean that, I just didn’t expect, I mean, how?’

 

‘Fuck off Hux.’ Ren’s words are meant to cut, but his voice waivers slightly, as he looks down at the floor, pointedly avoiding Hux’s scrutiny.

 

‘Ren, look at me for fucks sake.’ He growls, gripping Ren’s jaw tightly between his fingers, and forcing him to meet his gaze. His voice softens. ‘I mean it -- how? You’re not--unattractive, to say the least.’

 

‘Don’t patronise me, Hux, just because I’m an easy fuck.’ Hux drops his hand from Ren’s face, releasing him.

 

‘You call yourself an easy fuck? You just told me to stop, nearly snapped my wrist in the process!’

 

‘Well you weren’t exactly being gentle!’ Kylo snaps back.

 

‘What in the galaxy would you know about being _gentle_ , I--’ Hux draws a steadying breath. ‘Look, can we just stop this petty bickering and speak like adults?’

 

Kylo sighs indigently through his nose, but doesn’t retort.

 

‘You’re a virgin.’ Hux doesn’t ask it as a question. Ren flushes, and tries to look away, but Hux is still standing awfully close and there is not really anywhere else to look.

 

Kylo nods.

 

‘Are you even allowed to have sex as part of your mystical force bullshit?’

 

‘Can you stop trying to provoke me?’ Kylo hisses between his teeth.

 

Hux rubs a hand over his face – the hand he just had on Kylo’s cock? Kylo isn’t sure – and takes a deep breath.

 

‘I’m used to hiding my desire for you behind insults. I’m sorry Ren.’ It’s the second time in a day Hux has apologised to Kylo.

 

‘Yes, I’m allowed to-- to have sex. It’s the Jedi who are celibate.’ Kylo explains, still reeling over Hux’s words. His _desire?_ So all those times Hux has slighted him, and berated him, he was, what? Desiring him? How long, for the past two years? So the fantasy wasn’t a recent revelation…

 

Kylo is down-heartened when Hux reaches for his gloves, and pulls them back on over his long, slender hands.

 

‘I’ve got work to do, but come to my quarters after this cycle, and we can- try again.’

 

He smooths his hair down and straightens his uniform, although there isn’t a piece out of place, and strides from the room, leaving Kylo ruffled, and with his cock pressing uncomfortably against his trousers.

 

**

 

Kylo has been pacing in his quarters, too distracted to attempt to train, and definitely too distracted to oversee the bridge. The thought of being that close to Hux in front of others, of having to act ‘normal’ seems almost impossible. He had refused to touch himself, and managed to placate his erection somewhat.

 

Kylo has never been early for anything in his life, yet he finds himself standing outside the door to Hux’s quarters just before the end of the cycle. He hesitates to knock – Hux mightn’t have finished work yet – but when he does bring himself to rap softly on the door, it slides open in response.

 

Hux is sitting at his private desk, on his datapad, his gloves nowhere to be seen. He seems calm and collected – a galaxy away from the churning in Kylo’s stomach. Hux’s quarters are modest, and excruciatingly neat, decorated with minimal dark furniture.

 

‘Ren. I’m surprised – that must be the first time you’ve ever knocked. Early too.’

 

Kylo doesn’t respond. Hux rises from his chair, and comes to stand in front of Kylo. He reaches forward, and fumbles with the clasps on Kylo’s helmet until they release. He gently pulls it from Kylo’s head, Kylo bows his neck slightly to assist. ‘I’ve never understood why you wear this. Such a shame…’ Kylo isn’t sure what Hux means. ‘Will you have a drink? I’ve just opened a very fine bottle of brandy.’ Hux continues, placing the mask on his desk, and walking over to the sideboard.

 

‘I don’t drink.’ Kylo says, although in all honesty he’s never actually tried it, but the thought of addling or dimming his senses is not particularly attractive. ‘I’m surprised you do, General. You don’t strike me as the type to have a vice.’ He eyes a stout glass on Hux’s desk, with the dregs of a golden liquid at the bottom. Perhaps Hux’s confident appearance can be attributed to that. Perhaps he too should try some. He does feel particularly tense.

 

‘It’s not so much a vice, as an appreciation of fine things.’ Hux says eyeing Kylo as he collects an expensive looking bottle from the sideboard, and another stout glass. He tops himself up by an inch or so, before adding the same amount to the spare glass. ‘Are you sure I can’t tempt you?’

 

‘I-- I will try it.’

 

Hux hands Kylo the glass, with a sly smile. ‘Come, let’s sit down.’ He motions to a dark leather sofa not far from the sideboard. Hux lounges on the sofa, leaning back, with one leg hooked over the other, and the tumbler hanging loosely in his grasp. Kylo, on the other hand, perches on the edge of the sofa, gripping his glass tightly. He’s not used to this sort of intimate interaction, even on a social level.

 

He has a small sip of the brandy and tries not to grimace as the alcohol infuses his mouth. It is very strong, and burns his throat. There’s a slightly woody aftertaste which might be nice if it wasn’t overpowered by the fire of the alcohol.

 

‘What do you think?’ Hux asks. He hasn’t yet sipped his drink, but is swirling it around the glass gently.

 

‘It-- perhaps it is an acquired taste.’ Kylo says, forcing himself to take another sip, before placing it on the low glass table next to him. Hux does the same. 

 

Hux leans forward, and adjusts his weight to come closer to Kylo until their knees are pressing against each other.

 

‘Let me kiss you.’ Hux says, moving his face towards Kylo’s.

 

Hux presses his lips to Kylo’s before he can respond. Kylo doesn’t know what to do, but Hux’s lips are warm and insistent against his own, and the taste of brandy on his lips is like the woody vanilla taste aftertaste without the alcohol and it taste very nice indeed. Kylo tries to move his mouth too, like Hux’s, open his lips a little. Hux is gently sucking on Kylo’s lower lip, and Kylo is sure his own movements are clumsy. Hux places a steadying hand on Kylo’s thigh, as he leans forward further into the kiss. Hux’s tongue licks against his bottom lip. Normally skin-to-skin contact would increase his mind reading abilities, but he hears nothing but static. He can’t tell if it’s the effects of the alcohol on him, or if Hux has improved his mental defences.

 

‘For God’s sake Ren, stop overthinking and touch me.’ Hux draws back slightly from Kylo’s mouth to whisper. Kylo takes Hux’s suggestion strongly, and frantically tugs off his gloves, before grasping Hux’s slim shoulders between his hands and pulling him closer.

 

Kylo is vaguely aware of Hux tugging at his belt, and he removes his hands from Hux’s shoulder to grasp his hands and pull them away. ‘No wait Hux.’

 

Hux pulls back, confused. ‘Isn’t this what you want?’

 

Kylo slides to his knees between Hux’s long slender thighs, looking up at Hux uncertainly. Hux’s eyes go wide in response.

 

‘Ren what are you doing?’ Hux’s voice is low and thick.

 

‘I want-- I want to do it like what you thought about. I want to-- with my mouth.’

 

Hux groans aloud at Kylo’s words, and Kylo thinks it’s the most blissful sound he has ever heard.

 

‘Take- take off your jacket,’ Kylo says, surging up on his knees to pull at the clasp at Hux’s collar.

 

‘Ren- have you ever done this before?’ Hux asks quietly, batting away Kylo’s hands to nimbly undo his jacket.

 

‘No, I told you, I haven’t done anything. You-- you’re the first person I’ve kissed.’ Kylo is beyond being embarrassed at his lack of experience, and is resigned to be honest instead. It feels nice to be open with someone.  

 

Hux has to lean forward to shrug out of his jacket, coming quite close to Kylo’s face, but refusing to kiss him. Instead, he gives Kylo a smirk which makes Kylo feel very much like he isn’t the one in charge of the situation, despite Hux now sitting in front of him just in his grey, standard issue sleeveless undershirt.

 

‘Take that off too.’ Kylo says, pawing at the hem, pushing it up to expose Hux’s stomach and a trail of ginger hair that is oddly familiar, just from a different perspective. Hux pulls it off, exposing ginger underarm hair, and a very slender chest. Kylo never realised Hux was so small under all that military garb. Even having seen Hux naked in the fantasy, it’s still surprising to see him in the flesh, with bony shoulders, and prominent ribs. But still his stomach is almost rounded, and his skin looks so soft, smattered lightly with golden freckles…

 

‘Ren, stop staring.’ Hux says, grasping Kylo’s chin with his fingers and forcing his gaze up from Hux’s torso.

 

‘Yes. Sorry,’ he says, blushing.

 

‘Take off your shirt too, Ren.’ Hux says.

 

‘But-- but in your memory--’ Kylo protests. He had been fully clothed in Hux’s fantasy.

 

‘Screw that. I want to see you.’ Hux counters.

 

Kylo quickly unclasps his belt, which opens from behind, and pulls his long tunic off over his head, feeling slightly stupid as he gets caught up in it. Hux helps him ease it off, and smooths his hair once it finally frees him. Kylo very much likes the feeling of Hux’s dexterous fingers carding through his hair.

 

‘God Ren you wear so many layers,’ he comments, as Kylo hastily tugs off his undershirt and sleeves, leaving himself bare chested, and open for Hux’s scrutiny. Hux says nothing, but Kylo can see his eyes searching over his body, inspecting, evaluating.

 

Kylo sits back on his thighs, and reaches forward with trembling fingers to the placket of Hux’s trousers, managing to undo the button on his second try and, with a hesitant glance at Hux’s unreadable expression, pulls down the zipper. Hux is wearing dark coloured briefs underneath his uniform. Kylo shuffles the trousers down slightly down Hux’s narrow hips, giving him enough space to- to- so what, does he just pull it out? It’s so different touching someone else over yourself, Kylo doesn’t want to hurt Hux, but surely that’s what he’s got to do, just reach in there and fuck fuck fuck…

 

‘Oh for fuck’s sake Ren, I can see you’re having some sort of mental crisis down there…’ Hux hooks his thumbs in his waistband, and slides them down just enough, before reaching into his briefs and pulling his cock out. He gives himself a few preliminary strokes, with that same smirk on his face as he watches Kylo’s dumbfound expression.

 

Oh fuck. Watching Hux touch himself is making Kylo hyperaware of how fucking turned on he is, like he could just grind himself away against Hux’s leg. Hux’s cock is very pink, and wet, and bends a little to the right.

 

What replaying Hux’s fantasy again and again in his head didn’t prepare him for was the smell. Hux smells clean and soapy, but Kylo is also acutely aware of the musky scent of sex. It smells really good, in Kylo’s opinion. But maybe that’s just Hux.

 

Kylo moves forward before Hux can goad him again, and replaces his small slender hand with his own large clumsy one, trying very hard to be gentle, considering he doesn’t have a great deal of experience even with his own dick.

 

‘Ren, it’s not going to fall off,’ Hux says, closing around Kylo’s hand with his own, tightening his grip, and increasing the pace.

 

Kylo decides he needs to retake control of the situation and ducks his head forward with the intention of recreating Hux’s fantasy. However, fantasy Kylo seemed to have a great deal more experience in these matters than actual Kylo. He tentatively lowers his mouth to Hux’s cock, still stroking under the control of Hux’s hand. He feels incredibly clumsy, working Hux’s cock in and out of his mouth, not actually able to get it very far in before his gag reflex tries to take over. He tries to push it further down his throat, but coughs and has to pull off hurriedly.

 

Hux hisses, ‘Ren, watch the teeth.’

 

Kylo starts again, after hastily wiping the saliva from his mouth, and decides to try swirl his tongue around the tip. Hux moans, and moves a hand to twist in Kylo’s hair just like in the fantasy. It’s the first sound he has elicited from Hux, and it encourages Kylo to persist with what feels like an incredibly incompetent blowjob.

 

‘God Ren, you’re such a tease.’ Hux gasps, starting to use his tight grasp in Kylo’s hair to control his head bobbing. Kylo does not feel like a tease; any teasing on his behalf is definitely unintentional, but he likes very much how Hux is starting to thrust his hips up into Kylo’s mouth as though he is starting to lose control, and the moans he is starting to make every time his dick touches the back of Kylo’s mouth.

 

Kylo’s jaw is starting to ache, and he can feel saliva start to drip from the sides of his mouth down Hux’s penis. He looks up at Hux, who is watching Kylo’s every move through narrowed eyes.

 

‘Touch yourself,’ Hux orders.

 

Kylo freezes, Hux’s cock still half in his mouth. How can he explain this to Hux, that despite being so hard he is actually leaking through his pants, he can’t actually get himself off _the normal way_ with his fist?

 

Hux tugs Kylo off his cock with a harsh pull of his hair, and a _pop_ of Kylo’s lips.

 

‘Don’t tell me you don’t masturbate, Ren.’ Hux says incredulously.

 

‘No, no I do, but-- but-- not, um, with my hand. I normally, um…’ Kylo trails off, mumbling, staring at Hux’s red cock only inches from his face, glistening with his saliva.

 

‘Normally _what,_ Ren?’ Hux grabs his hair and pulls him up, forcing him to look away from his cock, and make eye contact with the man.

 

‘It felt good before, with your hand!’ he says defensively. ‘But normally-- normally I, um, hump a pillow or something…’ He is so embarrassed he can feel his face burning up, fuck, he’s such a freak. As well as being a helpless virgin, he can’t even get himself off properly, he wouldn’t be surprised if Hux kicks him out, he’s a hopeless case…

 

He yelps as he’s pulled forward by Hux’s strong hand in his hair. He tumbles forward, managing to land his arms awkwardly on either side of Hux’s slender body, narrowly missing elbowing him. He’s even more surprised when Hux presses a desperate open mouthed kiss to his lips.

 

‘Fuck Ren, that’s so hot, fuck, I want to watch you humping a _fucking_ pillow, oh fuck, _fuck_.’ Hux is frantically fucking his wet cock against Kylo’s bare torso. His bony hips hurt as they dig into Kylo’s stomach, but the way Hux whines with each upwards thrust is too good to complain until--

 

‘Fuck, fuck, Ren, ah!’ Hux moans, come striping up both his and Kylo’s abdomens. He hardly gives himself any time to recover before pulling Kylo up from the floor, forcing him to place his knees either side of Hux’s hips and straddle his lap. Hux’s deft fingers undo Kylo’s trousers, hurriedly forcing them down Kylo’s thick thighs as far as he can manage, stitching popping in refusal. He pulls out Kylo’s painfully hard penis from his underwear, stroking it with a fist.

 

‘So you liked my hand on you Ren, even though you can’t do it for yourself?’

 

Kylo moans in response, overwhelmed by the feeling of Hux’s hand _finally_ on his cock, and the sight of Hux’s pale, slender body beneath his, and his penis soft and spent, resting on his belly in a pool of his own come.

 

‘Put your hand over mine, Ren.’

 

Kylo obliges, and covers Hux’s small nimble hand with his own much larger one, and fuck, it feels like he’s touching himself, but it feels fucking amazing instead of strange. The soft skin of Hux’s hand, combined with the pace, feels better than any eager hump Kylo’s had alone in his room.

 

He can hear the stupid noises he’s making, somewhere between a breathless pant and a moan, but can’t seem to fathom the ability to stop it. He’s been turned on since Hux had his hands down his pants in the conference room, so this is not going to last long. He feels his balls drawing up, and he can’t help but cant his hips forward into Hux’s hand.

 

‘Hux I’m going to-- oh fuck, Hux!’ Kylo stammers, come splattering onto Hux’s chest, dripping down to mix with his own come. Hux continues to tug at his cock until Kylo can’t tolerate the stimulation any longer, pulling him off.

 

Kylo slumps forward with a moan, his now soft penis grazing Hux’s stomach, to rest his forehead against Hux’s.

 

‘Oh god, Hux.’ Kylo moans, fingers grasping weakly at Hux’s shoulders.

 

‘Is expletives all you can manage at the moment, Ren?’ Hux teases, tilting his mouth up to Kylo’s for a sloppy kiss. Kylo nods in response, utterly exhausted.

 

‘Well I’m going to take a shower and wash off this mess,’ Hux says, pushing at Kylo’s splayed thighs, indicating for him to get off. It takes a lot of energy for Kylo to lift himself from Hux on shaky thighs. He doesn’t really want to go yet, but if Hux is done with him… He tucks himself back into his trousers, disappointed.

 

‘Perhaps we can relocate to the bedroom, afterwards,’ Hux says. Kylo looks up at him, not quite sure yet what Hux was implying. Hux disappears into the ‘fresher, but sticks his head back around the door impishly. ‘Then I can properly divulge you of your virginity.’

 

Oh fuck. Hux just offered to stick his cock up Kylo’s arse. Or the other way around. Either way sounds fucking amazing. He doesn’t have time to reply before Hux slams the door of the ‘fresher, yelling ‘you’d better be naked by the time I’m out!’

 

Kylo does not need to be told twice.


End file.
